Snow Storm
by Shira Lansys
Summary: Draco and Harry are on an auror mission in the Himalayas when a snow storm strikes. What's Harry supposed to do when Draco gets hypothermia? And what's Draco supposed to do when Harry starts doing inappropriate things in his sleep? Drarry Slash, Lemon


**A/N: I can't believe I'm reposting this, after my (straight male) friend found it and read it last time... but here it is! Draco and Harry in a snowstorm in all their sexy glory. **

**Warning: Male/Male slash, explicit content, NC-17 etc etc. Don't like, don't read. **

**Dedicated to TrippingOverYou. It's because of him I'm posting it. **

"Look _Draco_," Harry said through gritted teeth, "I dislike this just as much as you do, but you don't hear me complaining, do you?"

The two first-year aurors trudged uphill through the deep snow of the Himalayan Mountain Range. Malfoy walked in front, his head down to prevent snow from falling into his eyes. When he didn't respond, Harry assumed that the blond was ignoring him.

Harry shrugged and continued to traipse behind his once-arch-enemy. Although, truth be told, their relationship had not improved much since they had left Hogwarts, Harry could no longer claim a deep-seated hatred of Malfoy. Harry had grown up, although he doubted his rival could say the same.

"I'm not complaining, Potter," Malfoy finally said, and it took Harry a minute to realise the blonde was referring to Harry's previous comment.

"No, you're sulking, aren't you?" Harry retorted. He thought now that perhaps he shouldn't have said anything, and allowed them to continue on in silence. Talking would only bring arguments, and Harry's comments seemed to be unnecessarily provocative.

"Get over yourself, Potter," Malfoy ground out, and Harry could actually hear the blonde's teeth chattering. "I just don't think that you're worth talking to."

Harry didn't reply, deciding that it wouldn't benefit the mission if he killed, or got killed by, his partner. It was almost guaranteed that a verbal war would soon turn into a physical fight. Instead he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, and attempted to ignore the biting cold.

After five minutes, Malfoy halted. Harry stopped behind him.

"What is it?" He whispered. Malfoy ignored him, pulling out his wand and holding it flat in the palm of his hand.

"Point me."

Before the wand had a chance to complete the spell, it went flying to land in the snow twenty metres away. Malfoy looked up, surprised, to see Harry glaring at him.

"What did you do that for, you _idiot_," Harry hissed at him. Malfoy's face remained impassive.

"We were expressively forbidden to use magic except in the most desperate of circumstances!" Harry continued. "The Yeti in these parts is extremely sensitive to magic; one spell and it could come charging out here with its mind set on killing us! Our very presence will infuriate it enough!"

"And of course, you have to follow the rules, don't you, Potter," Malfoy jeered. "The Chosen One wouldn't dream of disobeying the commands of his superior."

Harry glared at the blonde. "Do you _want _to be made into Yeti-food?" He demanded.

Malfoy retrieved his wand before the falling snow covered it. "Do you want to be made into a human ice-cube?" He retorted. "Because unless you know where we are, that is what's going to happen."

Harry frowned. He didn't know where they were - he had assumed Malfoy knew what he was doing when the blonde took the lead. The worry that was beginning to build only increased when Malfoy continued.

"Look at the clouds over there. They're storm clouds for sure, and probably only half an hour off. In forty minutes we will be in the middle of a blizzard, and will most likely be dead if we don't find shelter."

It only took Harry a moment to think. "Alright," he relented. "Cast the spell."

"Point me, shelter," Malfoy whispered, and the wand spun to point North by North-East. Malfoy pocketed the wand and set off without wasting any time. Harry remembered that the blonde in front of him had been caught in a snowstorm once before. It had been massive news in the auror department - the three aurors involved had been presumed dead, and everyone had been amazed when the turned up a week later very much alive.

They walked for twenty minutes, and Harry thought that he could definitely see a change in the speed the snow was falling. Five minutes later and he knew it was falling faster; each step caused him to sink down to his knees.

"H-how m-m-much f-further?" Harry asked through severely chattering teeth.

"Point me gives the direction, Potter, not the distance," Malfoy said condescendingly. Harry envied his even voice, but felt somewhat better when he saw that the blonde could barely walk straight due to the fact he was shivering from the cold.

Ten minutes later and visibility was almost zero. Harry called out to Malfoy to stop.

"Cast the point me spell again," he demanded. By now, they were both so cold that Malfoy followed Harry's instruction without a word.

Harry swore as the wand pointed directly left of the path they had been taking. "W-we must h-have gone off-course," Harry said, annoyed. Malfoy wordlessly turned and began walking in the direction the wand pointed.

Two seconds later, Harry heard a loud "oof".

"What was that?" He called, unable to see what was going on.

"I found a cliff f-face, or a ledge, or s-something," Malfoy called out. "But I can't find a c-cave or anything…"

Harry slowly made his way towards where he had heard Malfoy's voice. He soon hit something solid, quite literally, and began feeling around for a gap in the rock wall.

After five minutes of searching, Harry had to accept that, even if there was a crevice of some sort, his hands were too numb to feel it.

Malfoy, it seemed, had come to the same conclusion. "G-get away from the r-rock wall, P-p-potter," he called, "I'm g-going t-to try a blasting spell!"

Harry wasn't sure how much time Malfoy would give him to get away, and leapt backwards immediately. He threw himself into the snow and covered his head - and only just in time. Rock exploded outwards, most of it conveniently flying over Harry, but one piece landed on his back, drawing a grunt of pain out of him.

The heat the spell caused was welcome, but didn't last. Harry forced himself to scramble to his feet. He saw the large cave-like crevice that Malfoy's spell had created.

"You're lucky that didn't cause an avalanche, Malfoy," Harry commented, scrambling into the cave. Malfoy nodded absentmindedly. Harry had to wonder if Malfoy had heard him at all.

Malfoy muttered another spell, and the rocks that had been blasted away flew back towards them. Harry covered his head again, convinced that they were going to be crushed, but when he looked again, they were piled in the entrance, creating a wall between the two aurors and the storm outside. The blond flicked his wand and the rocks melted together.

Harry whistled, although his chattering teeth hindered this attempt. "Nice spell w-work," he said, impressed in spite of himself.

Malfoy couldn't even respond, his teeth were chattering so.

"W-we can't use any m-m-more m-magic," Harry said. "W-we've used too m-much as it is."

Malfoy nodded. "I-it should w-w-warm up-p in h-h-here s-s-soon," he forced out.

"Did y-you bring a b-bedroll?" Harry asked, resigned to spending the night in the cave.

Malfoy shook his head. Harry chewed on his lip and said, "We can share mine then."

He expected Malfoy to protest, but the blonde nodded, shivering violently. Harry grabbed his bedroll out of his pack and spread it out, casting worried looks over at the blonde.

"Look at m-me, Malfoy," he said. The blonde raised his head, confirming Harry's fears. His lips were turning blue

"Shit, I think you're g-getting hypothermia. You n-need to g-get out of those w-wet clothes."

Harry would have been more relieved had Malfoy refused or complained; instead, the blonde did as Harry suggested meekly and very sluggishly. Harry searched in both their packs for spare clothes, but he couldn't find any.

"Hop in the sl-sleeping bag," he told Malfoy, knowing that this wasn't a good time to stare at the blonde's body, even if it was to be the best chance he would get in a while.

Malfoy did as Harry told him, shivering badly.

He lay there for about five minutes. "Are you any warmer?" Harry asked. Malfoy shook his head. Frowning, Harry touched the other's shoulder and swore again - the blonde was freezing!

"You d-don't have enough b-body heat to warm yourself up," Harry said. Malfoy didn't respond.

He hoped Malfoy was too out-of-it to comprehend what Harry was about to do, and that he wouldn't kill him tomorrow. Stripping off, he slipped into the sleeping bag beside Malfoy, glad that it was a large one that held them both easily.

He wrapped his arms around the icy body. Harry was by no means warm himself, but the blonde was even colder than he was. He lay there, watching Malfoy, as both of their shivering eased and they each fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

><p>When Draco woke up, his first thought was that he was blessedly warm. Or, at the very least, not frozen to death.<p>

His second thought was that Potter was lying in the same sleeping bag as him, his arms wrapped around him.

Then he remembered what had happened, and he thanked Potter's "hero complex" - had their positions been reversed, Draco doubted he would have done the same. Although Potter's snuggling wasn't half bad…

Said person moaned. Draco pushed himself up a little, thinking that Potter had woken. He was surprised to see, however, that he was still asleep.

Potter moaned again, and wriggled around a bit, and Draco discovered the cause of his disturbed sleep. Potter wriggled again and heat rushed to Draco's face as the other's hard-on was ground into his thigh.

Oh, damn Potter's hero complex - Draco would rather freeze to death than be in this situation. He had two options - either let Potter sleep and hope his little "dream" ended soon, or wake Potter up so they could both feel the humiliation.

Potter moaned again, and his arms, wrapped as they were around Draco, clutched at the blonde. He rubbed himself against Draco again and the blonde's blush grew even more pronounced when he realised that he was beginning to respond.

Well that put paid to the idea of waking up Potter. He would just have to wait and hope that Potter got over his restlessness soon.

Just then, Potter let out another moan and his eyes opened. "Malfoy…what-" he said groggily. Then he broke off as he realised their situation.

"You're a bit of a restless sleeper tonight, Potter," Draco commented drily. Potter blushed, and then smirked.

"You seem to be enjoying my restlessness, _Draco_," Potter said, reaching his hand down to brush against the other's prominent bulge. Draco gasped, and arched into the touch.

"Not funny, Potter," he panted, trying to ignore the arousal in his groin. "Stop it."

"You're mouth says you want me to stop, but you're body says otherwise," Potter whispered mischievously, stroking Draco's clothed member again. The blonde let out a moan.

"Oh look, now even you're mouth has stopped complaining."

Draco glared at Potter. "Don't be so cocky, bastard," he shot, reaching his own hand down towards the other's crotch. Potter arched up into him with a groan. Both of them wore only boxers already, so shirts were not a hindrance as Potter's hands wormed their way up Draco's torso to the little nubs that had hardened with arousal.

Draco moaned as Potter began to play with nipples, gently flicking his fingers across them. His moan, however, was not as loud as Potter's when Draco slipped his hand inside the other's boxers, grasping his erection.

"Nga! Draco!" Potter called out.

"Are we on first name terms now, _Harry_?" Draco asked huskily. Harry didn't answer as Draco's hand began moving up and down his cock, instead letting out a series of incoherent sounds of pleasure.

Draco's own member was throbbing now, and he wished he could do something to relieve it. He rubbed it a little against Harry's thigh, although it didn't help an awful lot.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Harry's hand slipped into his boxers and grasped at his own member.

"Uh," Draco grunted, as Harry's hand began to rub, his fingers caressing his throbbing arousal.

Harry slid himself down Draco's body, but had trouble due to the confines of the sleeping bag. He went to unzip it, but recoiled from the cold.

"Fuck this," he muttered, and crawled over to his pile of damp clothes to grab his want. He muttered a warming spell, and immediately the cave warmed up to an inhabitable temperature.

"What about the yeti?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Stuff the yeti," Harry said grimly. He crawled back towards Draco, unzipping the sleeping bag and laying beside him. Draco leaned forwards and kissed Harry on the lips.

Harry parted his lips to let Draco's tongue in, the blonde's muscle accepting the welcome eagerly. Harry moaned as a taste that was so _Draco _invaded his mouth. His back arched with pleasure and his groin pushed into the blonde's. They both groaned as Draco pushed back, and began thrusting against him shallowly.

Grunts, groans, and a series of half-formed sentences filled the cave, getting more and more desperate until Draco pulled away.

"If you…nga…keep that…huh…up, I'm going to cum," he said, by way of explanation. Harry moaned and pulled off his boxers.

"Don't suppose you…have lube?" He panted jokingly. He was taken aback when Draco pulled crawled over to their packs and pulled some out.

"Why…?" Harry began, before shaking his head. "Never mind, I probably don't want to know. Come here."

But Draco shook his head. "No. I want you to watch while…"

He trailed off, and Harry's mouth went dry as the blond pulled off his boxers and coated his fingers in the liquid substance.

Harry moaned, his cock twitching of its own accord, as Draco reached down towards his puckered entrance. Harry watched with wide eyes as one, and then two, of Draco's fingers were swallowed.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, seeing the look on Draco's face. The blonde shook his head.

"No. It's just…ughh…slightly…uncomfortable."

Harry couldn't help but reach down to grab his own arousal as Draco added a third finger and began thrusting them in and out of himself. Harry rubbed gently, not trusting himself to go any faster for fear that he would lose it.

Then Draco arched his back suddenly, hitting his own prostate. "Ah! Harry!" He cried out in pleasure as stars flashed before his eyes.

Harry couldn't take it any more. In a flash he was at Draco's entrance, coating himself in lube and preparing to thrust in.

"Are you ready?" He asked the blonde, who nodded, eager to feel that pleasure again.

Harry pushed forwards, easing himself into Draco's passage. The blonde tensed at the intrusion, and Harry stopped, despite his libido telling him to keep going regardless of what Draco was feeling.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned. Draco nodded and panted out "keep going," trying to relax his muscles.

Harry continues slowly, as gently as he could. When he was fully sheathed, he stopped. Draco lay there with his eyes closed, adjusting to Harry's size.

When he was ready, he nodded, and Harry began thrusting in and out. At first it felt uncomfortable to Draco, but soon he was moaning and panting, pushing back against Harry's thrusts.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Draco panted and moaned beneath him, before opening them again, not wanting to miss the sight of a flushed Draco under him. He almost lost it when the blonde moaned out "faster".

As Harry began pounding into him harder and harder, he sat up, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. This changed the angle of the thrusts, and Draco all but screamed as his prostate was hit.

"Oh! Harry, there!" he moaned. "Nga! Yes! There, harder! Har-Harry!"

Harry tried to stave of orgasm as Draco rode his cock, calling for him to go harder and faster. "Draco," he moaned out, trying to warn the blonde.

"Nga…Harry…ah…I…" Draco panted, close to the edge as well. "I'm…ha…gonna cum, Harry…oh!"

He let out a gasp as Harry's hand wrapped around his leaking arousal, the pre-cum serving as lubrication. Draco couldn't decide whether to thrust up or down, somehow managing to do both as his sphincter tightened around Harry's member as he released his seed over their abdomens.

As Harry rubbed his hand up and down Draco's erection, he felt the blonde thrust into him, his member throbbing. Draco clamped around him, and Harry gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold on, before moaning Draco's name as he came.

The two rode out their orgasms, thrusting shallowly against one another. Harry slipped out of Draco, and they fell back, panting. After a moment's hesitation, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco once more, and the blonde reciprocated.

"Do you think the storm will be over soon?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged.

"It might be over now, for all we know," Draco said. "Let's wait a while."

Harry smiled as Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder. He could get used to this.


End file.
